


in another life (i could make you stay)

by emochill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Based on a Katy Perry Song, Bittersweet Ending, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, atsumu is kinda an asshole to tobio but so am i, everyone else is only mentioned - Freeform, i love hurting my boy tobio, i saw a twitter post and i needed to write it, ik ik im supposed to be working on my other fic, im so sorry my son i swear i love you, kageyama u'll get your happy ending someday, more like, no happy ending for kageyama so sorry, one day i'll write a happy kagehina fic but today is not the day, without the sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emochill/pseuds/emochill
Summary: Hinata Shouyou would never be in love him, Kageyama Tobio. Why?Because Hinata Shouyou was in love with Miya Atsumu, and vice versa.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, One-sided Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 33
Kudos: 268





	in another life (i could make you stay)

**Author's Note:**

> i love angst and causing emotional anguish to fictional character. >:D

Tobio watched as Shouyou waved his goodbyes at him, smiling at him for the last time for who knows how long until he came back. _Tell him how you feel, idiot. Don’t let him go so easily! Who knows if he won’t stay there? Just tell him!_

Tobio stayed quiet. He smiled back at Shouyou and waved. Why did he feel like he just let go of something precious? Oh yeah, ‘cause he did. 

Great. 

He turned to leave, sure in the knowledge that if he stayed, he’d confess his love for that bright orange-haired boy standing at the airplane entryway. 

“Ne, ne, Kageyama!” Tobio turned around, Shouyou beamed at him and Tobio’s heart swelled, “Don’t get comfortable, I’ll be back and I’ll win against you!” 

_Oh but you've already won my heart, you cruel fool. Don’t you see how it yearns for your affections?_

Tobio scoffed, “Yeah, of course, I’ll be on my toes waiting for you.” Damn, that’s a little too close to the truth. Shouyou grinned at him and without another word, grabbed his bags and left to board his plane.

He took Tobio’s heart with him. 

_You cruel, oblivious fool._

His phone chirped, it was the coach from the Schweiden Adlers. He was asking if he could come to an impromptu practice in a couple hours. He glanced at the entryway of the airport, Shouyou was long gone. He agreed. 

He got into the car he borrowed from Miwa and started driving. It was too quiet. At a red light light he turned on the car radio. It was a song in English, thankfully he was fairly decent at English so he understood the general tone of the song: 

_In another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don’t have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away._

Tobio turned off the radio. The song felt too close to what he was feeling for him to be safely driving. 

Tobio parked the car in a parking lot near a park, and cried. 

* * *

In the two years that Shouyou was in Brazil, they kept regular contact, and for two years, he was able to trick himself into believing he didn’t miss Shouyou as much as he did. Of course, he’d have moments, like when Shouyou would send him videos of him playing beach volleyball and the photo of him and Oikawa meeting in Brazil, where he would need to take a breather and focus with near obsessive intensity on his serves, or his receiving or setting to his teammates to feel normal again. 

It never quite worked.

* * *

**Hinata:** i’m coming home tomorrow :D

 **Hinata:** miss me? 

**Kags:** fuck no

 **Kags:** who’s picking you up?

 **Hinata:** tadashi offered to pick me up, and Kouta-chan said he has a place for me to stay while i get a place to stay in!! :DD

 **Kags:** k.

 **Hinata:** D:<

* * *

Just before the Schweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals game started, he saw Shouyou again. He was coming out of the restroom and Tobio wanted to cry. God, it was so long ago when they had first met, in a setting so similar like this. This time though, instead of immediately dismissing Shouyou, Tobio knew his worth, this was someone who was a strong rival. His grandfather’s words rose from the back of his mind. 

_Somebody who’s even better will come along and find you._

Of course, Miya swooped in and asked if there was a problem. The way his body was angled should’ve been the first clue. Miya had his arm on Shouyou’s shoulder like it belonged there. The second clue should’ve been the way he asked if there was a problem with Shouyou, 

“ _W_ _ouldja mind not picking a fight with MY wing spiker, hmm?_ ”

But he was so caught up in the euphoria of being in Shouyou’s presence that he had forgotten about the promise Miya made to Shouyou, so long ago,

“ _I’ll toss to ya one of these days._ ”

But he was a blind fool, still hopeful for the rays of sunshine and chasing after something that never truly happened. 

* * *

They had lost against MSBY Black Jackals but that was okay, Kouari-kun and Ushijima-san seemed to be content with their defeat. But Tobio felt as if he had lost something more. What was it? 

Oh yeah, his heart. He realised that Shouyou would never love him more than a friend. How did he know that? Simple, Hinata Shouyou would never be in love him, Kageyama Tobio. Why? 

Because Hinata Shouyou was in love with Miya Atsumu, and vice versa. 

* * *

He had realized during their fourth set. The Black Jackals had scored another point with Shouyou and Miya’s quick. (And it _stung_ , to realize that Shouyou had taken something that was _theirs_ and used it against him. Logically he knew it made sense, but something about the way Miya had looked at him, smug and taunting, rubbed him wrong. Mya seemed to be mocking him every time they used the quick as if saying, “look at us, look at what we’ve done, what I’ve done. I’ve taken your special quick and made it _ours_.”) 

Shouyou had scored another point with that damn quick, and he had celebrated just as he had when he was with Tobio back in high school. He had jumped up and cheered with Bokuto-san, who had ruffled his hair while laughing. The Jackals’ captain had broken up the celebrations and told Shouyou and Bokuto-san to return to their spots, he also reminded Shouyou that it was his turn to serve, Tobio, who held the ball and was preparing to roll it under, stopped when he saw it. 

Miya, who seemed to be waiting for Bokuto-san to move away, had walked Shouyou to his spot. They spoke softly, and Miya reached out with one hand to push some of Shouyou’s fringe away from his face, softly caressing Shouyou’s hair with shining eyes and a soft smile. Shouyou returned his affections with a blush that darkened his already tanned skin, his hand went to the back of his head in a bashful manner as he smiled at whatever Miya had said. 

_Oh,_ he remembered thinking, holding the ball in a slack grip, _oh._

* * *

In the back of the team bus, he looked around and made sure everyone was occupied or asleep. It wouldn’t do for anyone to notice him. 

In the back of the team bus, Kageyama Tobio leaned his head against the window, closed his eyes, and cried. Wondering what he had done to be denied love from the only person that ever understood his passion for volleyball. 

* * *

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should'a told you what you meant to me, whoa_

_Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama baby im so sorry that i keep hurting you like this. but like, the a in atsuhina stans stands for always writing kagehina angst and making hinata love atsumu over tobio, so like, sorry lmao


End file.
